


Sugar and Spice

by pearliegrimm



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, THE ANIME COMES OUT SOON IM GONNA FUCKING NUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: Perhaps now that he was older, wiser, and way fucking gayer than he used to be- he was sick of it all.Uenoyama was DONE with the whole charade of pretending he wasn’t entirely, wholeheartedly in love with Satou Mafuyu.





	1. Chapter 1

Now, it never really  _ used  _ to irk Ritsuka when his classmates saw him sharing an intimate moment with Mafuyu and chalked it up to their close  _ platonic  _ connection to one another via their mutual love of music. 

It never _used_ to bother Ritsuka when his friends would tease him about not having a girlfriend- all the while Mafuyu watched on in collected silence- not saying a word in opposition. 

Ritsuka never  _ used  _ to find it annoying when two people of the opposite gender would connect half as much as Mafuyu and him- only then to be easily branded as a couple by the student body as they were passed by.

...But perhaps now that he was older, wiser, and  _ way fucking gayer _ than he used to be- he was sick of it all. 

He’d get confessed to occasionally by classmates- Mafuyu would too. And it was kind of shitty because even though the pair of them would never think twice about it- it was still something they wouldn’t have to  _ deal _ with if they were just recognised as a _ couple  _ already.

Ritsuka clicks his tongue, walking to his homeroom with a little more of a stomp in his step than he usually did. He didn’t care what anyone else would think about the pair of them anymore. He was  _ done _ with the whole charade of pretending he wasn’t entirely,  _ wholeheartedly _ in love with Mafuyu Satou- and he just simply couldn’t wait until the both of them graduated. He was truly about to snap.

Ritsuka, as a person was never particularly open about his feelings- he was most certainly more of the suffer in silence type… They both were. It had even taken Ritsuka a decent amount of time to come to terms with the fact that,  _ yes,  _ he was in fact _ in love with a boy _ \- but that had been a long time ago now. 

Those kinds of toxic thoughts running about his head had been driven out by the undeniable factor of how  _ right  _ it felt to be with Mafuyu… how amazing it felt to play beside him and hear his beautiful voice. 

Initially their relationship was an ambiguous thing that was all idle touches and stolen glances- but things had changed over the past few years. When Ritsuka had first started dating Mafuyu- he would have ruffled at the thought of his whole class finding out... But at this point in his life- this close to the end of highschool… His head was filled with useless maths equations and dumb syllabus questions- they were static, pitchy notes in the symphony in his head- and he couldn’t stand it too much longer. 

The only thing that ever made sense to him was Mafuyu. 

He loved Mafuyu.

...And Mafuyu loved him! 

They loved each other- that much had been disclosed- and they were  _ finally  _ at a stage in their lives in which neither of them felt that was anything to hide anymore! Not from their parents- not anyone! 

It was so damn freeing- it made Ritsuka almost want to start grinning like a fucking idiot every time he thought too hard about it.

So, _ ‘well, fuck it,’ _ Ritsuka had thought- his mind already made up. The pair of them- Mafuyu and him- would parade around like the bunch of lovestruck idiots that they truly were until everyone else got a fucking  _ clue. _

_ And if they didn’t like what they saw?  _

_ Well, It wasn’t like they had to see any of them after the next few months!   _

 

Ritsuka tries his best to hide the snide grin on his face- he ought to be listening to his teacher drone on, but he couldn’t keep his head on straight. To be fair, he couldn’t seem to do anything  _ straight  _ anytime Mafuyu floated into his consciousness. 

With his mind made up- there was only one more thing left to kick his plan into motion. 

 

...And it might just be the most difficult part of it all...

He had to tell Mafuyu.

 

“Nnn, Ritsuka, I’m not sure about this idea.” 

 

Ritsuka sputters haughtily as he walks, he’d expected this kind of reaction from Mafuyu- but it still sucked to hear that his mildly nefarious (and ingenious) plan was going to be stopped at step one. He really should have known that quiet, caring Mafuyu would be opposed to something that was at the expense of others. It wasn’t even _ that  _ mean-spirited, more so just an act of rebellion in the face of blissful ignorance. No one would be getting hurt over it- except themselves, perhaps…

Maybe that’s what Mafuyu was actually worried about? He was a bit of an airhead but when it came to feelings he was a bit more astute than Ritsuka was.

He prepares himself to hear Mafuyu let him and his plan down easy- but then the other says a set of words that Ritsuka hadn’t expected in the slightest.

“...I’m not sure about it… But I think it might be fun.” 

He has to make sure that his ears aren’t playing cruel tricks with him. 

Sticking his pointer finger inwards, he checks to see if anything in there is making him hear things that he simply wants to hear. “Hah?” 

Mafuyu just smiles warmly at him, as he always does- but in his eyes he sees a touch of chaotic mirth flitting about in the irises. It’s far too snarkily playful for it to seem in character for him- but it isn’t an unwelcome change, that was for certain.

...In fact it was kind of hot. 

As Mafuyu grabs hold of his hand Ritsuka sees that he has been entirely wrong about how this situation was going to go now. 

Even now, after a few years of being together- Ritsuka was still being surprised by him.

 

With Mafuyu’s given name being a homonym for  _ sugar,  _ Ritsuka had thought that his sweet boyfriend would be quite impossible to convince. But it turned out he was just as tired as he was about their whole situation. 

Oh.

This really was going to be  _ fun,  _ wasn’t it?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)   
>  [i also have a twitter now ;)](https://twitter.com/pearIiegrimm)   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

When Ritsuka arrived with Mafuyu slung on his arm the next morning he was expecting  _ some  _ kind of reaction. 

Maybe a contemplative gaze, a levelled eye- a questioning brow? 

...But all that meets the two of them is the tired _ ‘good mornings’  _ of his classmates as they hardly lift their heads to see who’s next to enter for the day. 

God dammit. 

Now that Mafuyu and him were in the same homeroom (at last,) he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to further emphasise their togetherness and all that junk! 

But noooo, everyone was still sleep deprived from exam week and barely lifted their lazy ass heads from their desks. 

Tch.

Mafuyu must see him scowl because his expression changes into a softened smile. “Don’t be disheartened, Ritsuka.”

“M’not.”

“Ah, you’re a bit of a sore loser sometimes…” 

Ritsuka sputters as they walk on over to their seats. In typical anime protagonist fashion, they were toward the back, right near the window sill. 

Normally, this would mean that Ritsuka would be off staring at the grounds waiting for first period English to pass him by… But now that Mafuyu was directly to his right…

He usually spent most of his time looking at him.

Ritsuka knew how pathetic it was-  _ they were fucking dating- why was he acting as if he was still pining? _

...But he couldn’t help it that Mafuyu was so pretty! He couldn’t help it that he liked staring at him better than he liked studying grammatical techniques of the English language! 

“Uenoyama!”

Shit. 

The teacher had caught him.

“Yes!” He stands up, stark still and startled. 

“Please pay less attention to Satou-kun and more attention to your workbook.” 

Hushed giggles and whispers filter amongst the classroom but Ritsuka couldn’t bring himself to really give a shit about that. After the little incident, Mafuyu turns to him with that soft curve of his lips and Ritsuka nearly melts into the fucking table. 

_ Worth it,  _ Ritsuka thinks, trying to refocus his brain on the book set out in front of him. 

 

“Oi, Uenoyama, you and Satou-kun are quite close, aren’t you?” 

It’s lunch time (at last) and Ritsuka is lazing around on his desk. Mafuyu had gone to get the pair of them some bread to eat so Ritsuka had just been staring off into space, thinking about all the different possibilities they could do to make them seem more couple-y. 

He had had a few ideas, but aside from them making out in front of the blackboard- none of them had been particularly solid. 

...Not that making out in front of the whole class seemed like a good idea, he just kind of wanted to do it to see what would happen. 

“Uenoyama?” 

He finally looks up to the voice calling him. He was stuck in his own head so often that everyone around him knew to ask for him twice before expecting an answer. 

“Yeah?”

Standing above him is one of the more confident girls in his class. From what Ritsuka could remember, she’d had a pretty obvious crush on Mafuyu since the start of the year. She’d been trying most anything to get his attention on her own- but nothing had really worked. Mafuyu was… dense when it came to women. Okay, that wasn’t very nice… Mafuyu was a little oblivious when it came to women. There we go. 

Ritsuka raises an eyebrow at her. Aside from that mildly irritating factor, he had nothing against her. She was bright, pretty, and not entirely unkind. 

He didn’t think she was intentionally trying to steal Mafuyu away from him, she probably didn’t suspect the two of them were a couple.

Which was the whole problem in the first place, wasn’t it?!

“What’s your deal… with Satou-kun?” She asks him, nodding to the boy’s empty desk beside his own.   

“My… deal?” 

Had… had she actually figured it out?! 

Ritsuka feels his heart begin to pound- one part excitement, one part anxiety.

“Yeah, like, do you have his phone number? Can I have it?”

God dammit. 

“Why would I give it to you?” Ritsuka replies, perhaps a touch too unfriendly. “It’s super uncool to ask for someone else's phone number via a third party.”

The girl… what was her name? Honda? Chihiro? Hori! It was Hori… He thinks. 

Anyway, Hori pouts at him, obviously unsatisfied with that answer- but not entirely deterred. “I asked him a few days ago but he said he didn’t have a phone.” 

Ritsuka bites back a laugh. 

That was entirely untrue but hilarious nevertheless. He knew with utmost certainty that Mafuyu hadn’t done it to be mean-spirited… He’d probably just panicked and tried to get out of the situation as quickly as possible. 

Satou Mafuyu was what they called a ‘gay disaster,’ at the best of times. He could only imagine his expression when a forward girl like Hori-san had asked him for his phone number. Amazing. 

“You heard him. He doesn’t have a phone.” He replies, trying so hard not to give away his mirth. 

“But I saw him on it the other day!” She whines, her voice rising ever so slightly, “come on, I really like him, if he’d just give me a chance I know I’d make him happy... Make a girl’s dream come true, Uenoyama, please?” 

Ugh, this poor girl. “Sorry, no can do. Mafuyu’s already dating someone.” 

This was said loud enough, apparently, that it captures the rest of the class’ attention. 

“Eh?” Another girl exclaims from the other side of the room. Women had supersonic hearing, Ritsuka swears. 

“Satou-kun has a girlfriend?” 

Ritsuka bites his lip as a few more people crowd around his desk.  _ Forgive me, Mafuyu,  _ he thinks, hoping that the boy wouldn’t return from the bread run to see this clusterfuck. 

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Another asks- a boy this time. 

“Yeah, she must be something special to get that space cadet’s attention.” 

“Come on, Uenoyama, spill.”   
  


Nothing brought a class together quite like a juicy gossip sesh, apparently. 

 

Ritsuka swallows, not quite knowing what in the world to do with this predicament he’d just found himself in. 

He could spill the beans now, tell everyone that it was  _ him-  _ he was the one Mafuyu was dating… 

But… That wouldn’t be all that fun. 

 

“Well, I can say that  _ they  _ are in this classroom right now.” 

 

The class goes fucking bonkers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)   
>  [i also have a twitter now ;)](https://twitter.com/pearIiegrimm)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Quite akin to a food shortage in a zombie apocalypse- everyone starts turning on each other within a few moments. Ritsuka watches in complete wonder as girls left and right accuse one another of dating Mafuyu in secret. As if it wouldn’t have been completely obvious if that truly were the case. 

He just lets it happen, one part of him being amused by it and the other part being horrified at the fact that this was  _ technically  _ his doing...

“Uenoyama!” A classmate turns to him, abruptly quickly. Her ponytail was flicking dramatically behind her like there was a fan blasting in her face. “At the very least, give us a clue!” She damn near demanded. 

There was a manic look in all of his classmate’s eyes. Ritsuka was fairly certain this wasn’t just because they all had a massive collective crush on Mafuyu. Rather, this was some much needed entertainment after the stress of entrance exams and pop quizzes. This was a release- in a sense. 

Ah, the crazy lengths teenagers went to avoid being bored. Ritsuka could relate in some essence. That was kind of the whole reason he’d met Mafuyu in the first place, if he thought about it... 

“Yeah, don’t be cruel!” Hori-san whines, she now had her face down on a desk- her voice muffled by her hair. 

“Not a chance.” Ritsuka replies with a huff, “I’ve already said too much.” 

The negative answer unleashes a series of ‘boo’s’ coming his way.  

Ritsuka is about to ask what the hell the big deal was when their classroom door opens again. In from the hallway comes a very oblivious Mafuyu- back from his trip to the canteen. He’s holding a few bread buns bundled up in his arms like they were a teddy bear. His jumper sleeves had always been too long for him- they cover his hands up to the knuckles of his fingers.  

God, he was so cute. Ritsuka feels his heart stuttering in his chest. Ugh, he was fucking ridiculous.  

The class of kids, upon hearing the aforementioned door- immediately try their best to ‘act natural.’ This mostly included a lot of nonchalant whistling, kicking the invisible dirt on the floor boards- and staring at the ceiling. Jesus.

It was good that Mafuyu was out of it ninety percent of the time because it was a pathetic effort on their part. Ritsuka fights the urge to roll his eyes right out of his skull. So much for being subtle...   

“I got you one melon and one red bean.” Mafuyu says quietly, placing the assorted breads onto the desk with a gentle aloofness. “They didn’t have any pork left.” He adds with a frown.

“It’s all good,” Ritsuka replies- knowing that the flavour of fucking bread was the least of his concerns. He had a class of twenty-five stressed out teenagers watching them like a hawk, after all... Ritsuka snatches one of the red bean buns from the desk and unwraps it from it’s packaging. 

Mafuyu chomps into his own- it looked to be matcha flavoured with a dusting of icing sugar on top. He’d always had a bit of a sweet tooth. 

“Aren’t you supposed to eat lunch before dessert?” Ritsuka smirks, raising a mildly derisive eyebrow. 

“Dessert is my lunch.” Mafuyu replies simply, completely unbothered as he takes another bite. 

Ritsuka quickly notes that Mafuyu had only gotten sweet breads for himself and he scoffs, “remind me to start making you bentos,” he murmured, a fond smile on his lips. 

“You don’t even make yourself bentos.” 

“It’ll be incentive for me start.” 

Mafuyu just stares at him warmly, titling his head to the side, “croquettes?” 

“Does it look like I know how to make croquettes?”

“Yes?” 

“You’re right I do.” 

Mafuyu laughs softly, taking another bite of his food. 

Ritsuka notices a smudge of icing sugar left on his face and he wipes it off without much of a thought.

“Hmm?”

“It’s nothing. You just had something on your cheek.” 

Mafuyu continues to chew but Ritsuka spies a faint blush in the corner of his eye. 

 

When Ritsuka  _ finally _ breaks out of the bubble that he and Mafuyu were constantly in when they were around each other- he notices a bunch of eyes on the two of them. Watching,  _ studying.  _

 

_...Was this the deciding factor? Did they finally figure it out? After only a day of trying? _

 

“I’m going to go wash my hands,” Mafuyu says, dusting his fingers of the sugar on them to very little success. 

“M'kay.”

The moment Mafuyu closes the door- the class converge back around him like a swarm of seagulls around a piece of tempura.

“We’ve figured it out!” Hori-san shouts, slamming her hands on his desk- sending the remnants of the bread flying. 

“Oi!” Ritsuka scowls, just barely managing to catch the food before it hit the ground. 

“It’s Sakura-chan, isn’t it?” She says, haughty- like she already knew she was right. She had her arms crossed like a super sleuth, with her nose pointed high in the air.

The alleged Sakura-chan makes a noise of great surprise. “Eh? Me?” 

 

God fucking dammit. 

They’d been actively _ watching _ the pair of them and they  _ still  _ couldn’t figure it out. Were they all just idiots?

“Nope,” Ritsuka replies, popping the ‘p’ as he bit into his second bread bun. 

The class makes a collective groan of vast upset. That’s when the lunch bell chimes, marking the end of the interrogation... For now.

They still had fifth period to go, but Ritsuka has high hopes that him and Mafuyu could make a quick escape. 

For the day, at the very least, Ritsuka would be safe from the hoard of questions about Mafuyu’s love life. He didn’t think it was entirely fair that they were directed  _ his  _ way- but then again, he wasn’t entirely sure what would happen if they actually approached Mafuyu about it. 

Ritsuka loved his boyfriend very much but his head was permanently fixed to the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hmm… Have you tried just straight up making out in front of everyone?” Akihiko, as usual, is being about as useful as a sandpit in the desert. “I was dating a girl once and these douches wouldn’t get a clue so I just-” 

“No! No! You can’t tell them to do that, Akihiko!” Haruki cries in horror, waving his hands out in mild horror. “They are little baby children, they probably haven’t even kissed yet!” 

As the oldest member, Haruki may have forgotten what it was like to be a highschooler. In his head, highschoolers were now akin to elementary school students. Akihiko had once even called him  _ ‘grandma’  _ as a joke and the old lady in question had nearly clubbed him to death with his guitar.

Band practice had been going rather productively until they’d decided to take a break. Ever since then it had been a solid twenty minutes of all of them conspiring with one another Ritsuka and Mafuyu’s situation. There really was nothing quite like a pair of filthy enablers that wanted nothing more than to see something,  _ anything,  _ that was out of the ordinary.

Ritsuka bites back a laugh, a flush appearing on his cheeks at Akihiko’s suggestion. He looks at them haughty before sparing a glance to his boyfriend, “oh we’ve done more than that… tell em’ Mafuyu.”

Mafuyu looks smug- or as smug as the human equivalent of a baby rabbit could look. “Mhm,” he nods, “Ritsuka and I hold hands all the time.”

Ritsuka sputters in defeat as the older pair laugh at them.

 

Nevertheless, the rest of the night is spent joking and scheming. It’s such a nice time that Ritsuka finds himself not stressing over the fact that they’d barely practiced for their next gig.

 

The rest of the week is spent trying out a dozen or so of Akihiko, Haruki and their own little plans to let their class in on their relationship. 

All of which prove to be futile. 

-An indirect kiss by sharing a water bottle? Nothing. Nada. 

-The rather odd practice of Ritsuka and Mafuyu calling one another ‘darling,’ and ‘sweetie.’ (That one nearly killed Ritsuka,) but had no effect on everyone else.

-Ritsuka making good on his promise and actually bringing the two of them bentos to school- then proceeding to feed a bite of his lunch to Mafuyu? Not even a glance. 

...Not to mention the constant badgering everytime Mafuyu was out of the room. 

They kept asking Ritsuka more and more about this ‘girl’ that Mafuyu seemed to be dating. Every female that interacted with the guy was now a suspect- even the people that hadn’t spoken more than a sentence or so to him weren’t exempt of suspicion. 

 

It’s the next Friday when Ritsuka finally snaps. 

Mafuyu had gone out again to go buy the pair of them some bread for lunch and, as expected, Ritsuka had been hounded about him for the third time that day.

“Does she do music? Is she in your band too?” 

“When’s her birthday? Is she a Pisces-? Yamakawa! Gather up all the Pisces’ in the class!” 

A gasp, “ _ is it Suzuhara-Sensei?”  _

“An older woman!?” 

“-Wait that might actually make some sense…” 

“Ah! Satou-kun isn’t interested in girls!” 

Ritsuka raises an eyebrow, feeling a trickle of surprised thankfulness fill him for just a split second. Perhaps they’d finally figured it out?!

“Satou-kun is interested in  _ women!”  _

God fucking dammit. 

Ritsuka slides out of his desk with a slumped hurriedness. Eyeing the door that Mafuyu would, inevitably, be walking back into. “You want to know so bad, huh?” He growls- this game wasn’t fun anymore. “Follow me.” 

And that is how Uenoyama Ritsuka, a third year in classroom 2-B, managed to corale his entire class into following him to the cafeteria. 

 

“Thank you,” Mafuyu said quietly as the lunch lady placed the change into his hands. She was always quite kind to him- almost like a grandmother. He’d never had a grandmother, but he couldn’t imagine it was that much different to this. She always gave him a spare melon bread anytime he came, with a twinkle in her eye. 

Mafuyu enjoyed their little exchanges during lunch times. He always went halfway through the break so it was more quiet and much less busy. 

...Well, it usually was.

The sound of two dozen stomping feet approach ever closer to where Mafuyu was fiddling with his wallet. 

He looks up just in time to see Ritsuka leading a group of rabid teenagers from their class- a scowl set deep on his face. 

“Mafuyu!” Ritsuka shouts- he looked angry, but Mafuyu didn’t think it was directed at him. “You sick of this game?!”

Mafuyu didn’t care about Ritsuka’s game. He didn’t mind whether or not it ended- whether they ‘lost’ or not. He just liked seeing Ritsuka so amused and happy. 

But that didn’t seem to be the case anymore. So, he just says, “yes.”

Ritsuka smiles before approaching him as everyone watched. He turns to the crowd, whipping his head around with an annoyed furrow in his brow.

“You wanna know who Satou is going out with?”

“Yes!” They all cry, frustrated and incredulous.

Without much warning, or much haste- Ritsuka grabs Mafuyu by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. It was a lot more frenzied than their usual fair- much more like their first kiss. 

It’s so emotionally charged and raw that Mafuyu feels his heart stutter in his chest.

 

Everyone loses their shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps Ritsuka’s little idea wasn’t the  _ best _ one he’d ever had. (That would probably have to go to asking Mafuyu to join the band, actually.) 

But, nevertheless, it had  _ eventually  _ gotten their point across. Eventually.

The class are still yelling when the lunch bell rings- signalling for the next class period to begin. 

It’s insanity. 

Even more so than before. Dozens of students crowded around them go from shocked screeching to indignant screeching over the sound of the bell. It was pretty damn hilarious to watch. 

Ritsuka grins- a touch evilly. “Now this is fun,” he says, still holding on to Mafuyu. He had a mildly irrational fear of the boy being swept away in the chaos of everything. 

“I don’t think anyone is going to learn anything in history this afternoon.” Mafuyu adds quietly- the slightest of smiles on his face. 

“That’s not much of a change for me,” Ritsuka says with a laugh, “come on, let’s go.” He holds out his hand for Mafuyu to take- which he does- and the pair of them walk to class together. 

Everyone is still watching them, slack jawed and wide eyed as they lightly push through their shocked looks to get back to class on time. 

 

Mafuyu had been correct about no one learning anything in class that afternoon. The air in the room is damn near static with chaotic energy. People are bouncing in their seats as the teacher continues to speak, their eyes constantly flitting to either Ritsuka or Mafuyu. 

In general, everyone seemed to be trying their absolute hardest not to blurt anything out in sheer curiosity.

“What’s wrong with you guys today?” The history teacher, Honda-sensei, asked them, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Even she had noticed the weird air surrounding everyone. Normally the class was a good environment, she was a thorough teacher that everyone seemed to love- but now no one seemed to be listening- let alone answering any questions she proposed. 

Ritsuka didn’t have anything against Honda-sensei, she mostly let him sleep in her class as long as he handed in his work when it was due. (Which he always- usually did.) So, perhaps, it was out of pity- or just out of sheer giddy confidence, he raises his hand. “I believe it’s because they’re in shock over Satou-kun and I being boyfriends, Sensei.” 

Honda-sensei blinks, looking about the class. Their sheepish expressions nearly confirm it entirely on their own. “You guys seriously didn’t know?” She raises her eyebrow at them. 

“Eh? Sensei, you could tell?” A girl exclaims, her voice sounding incredulous. 

“I studied ancient Japanese history at University. Which means I assess the evidence at hand and make a judgement based on the sources provided.” She articulates matter-of-factly, “ _ of course  _ that was the conclusion I came to. It was obvious.”

“Obvious!? I didn’t know Uenoyama liked guys?!” A guy cries from the other side of the class.

“Oi, don’t talk about me like I’m not in the same room,” Ritsuka sneers. “And hell yeah I like guys. So you can stop giving me shit for not having a girlfriend.” 

“Oh my god,  _ that’s _ why you rejected me…” Another female student mumbles. 

“Yeah well, that _ and _ you stole my scissors in third grade.” Ritsuka replies.

That’s how the rest of the history class divulges into a barrage of questions. Honda-sensei does, at a few points, try to redirect the class back onto the subject at hand- but soon admits defeat. This lesson had to be lost for the greater good. There would be no helping it.

In the end, the rest of Ritsuka and Mafuyu’s class are let in on their relationship- and a sense of satisfaction fills the air. Surprisingly, there hadn’t been any real assholes- not yet, at least. Everyone had been open- or at the very least, tolerant of the whole subject. Which Ritsuka hadn’t expected- but he did appreciate. 

It was a nice change. He’d been fully expecting to get into a few fights- and he was ready for it. It was better than hiding who he was.

But, for now, at least. Everyone was at peace. And it was nice.

 

“I’d say that went alright.” Ritsuka says with a sense of finality, slinging an arm around Mafuyu. The pair of them were off to his apartment to celebrate with video games and pizza. The perfect date, really. 

“Yeah,” Mafuyu smiles next to him, “it was a lot better than when it had been with Yuki…” He mentions quietly, his expression morphing into one of melancholy. 

“People are always gonna be assholes. Especially when someone is considered different.” Ritsuka reasons. 

“Nnn, It’s nice that everyone was so accepting.” 

Ritsuka snorts, “it nearly makes up for their stupidity.”   
That makes Mafuyu laugh again- his eyes light up and it makes it all worth it. 

This had been an interesting few days, that was for sure. 

 

Risuka’s little experiment hadn’t lasted very long. In the end, his own quick temper was the main problem of it all- but it also resulted in him and Mafuyu feeling so much more free than they ever had before. 

And sure, there would be assholes- there always would be, no matter who they were. 

But Ritsuka knew it was better to live like this- with Mafuyu. The two of them together, unafraid and fully in love. Life could not only be sweetness- it had to have bitter moments too in order to make the good parts stand out. And so Ritsuka would enjoy this small portion of sugar, spice and everything nice for as long as it chose to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA GET IT THATS THE TITLE OF THE F-

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)   
>  [i also have a twitter now ;)](https://twitter.com/pearIiegrimm)   
> 


End file.
